lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Third Nevada War
The Third Nevada War was the third war in the overall Blackfoot-Aztec Wars, and is notable for being the first of the three that led to a true result with the Blackfoot being completely defeated across Nevada and forced to retreat into their homeland region. The Third Nevada War would drag into a stalemate much as the previous two wars had but this would change dramatically with the rise to prominence of the Comanche Chieftan Payahoka of whom gathered the Comanche forces to himself in an effort to bring about a major battle with the Aztec invaders. Following a victory against the Aztec aligned Otomis tribe the Comanche would move towards the Aztec city of Totanacs where they did not wait for other Blackfoot forces and put the city under siege. At the battle of Totanacs the Comanche would be resisted by a massive Aztec army raised from the capital and led by the princes of the House of Montezuma and during the battle the Comanche would be defeated nearly completely with the entire army either dead or captured. Following this defeat the Blackfoot who were rasing to assist the Comanche would walk into a trap at the Battle of Otomis and were defeated quite badly losing several prominent Blackfoot leaders. Following these two defeats and the capture of hundreds of prominent chiefs tribes would begin surrendering all across Nevada in return for their chiefs, and this led to the Blackfoot, and Chayenne forces forced to retreat to their respective lands while the Chayenne, and Apache were completely overwhelmed. Prelude The War The Third Nevada War would drag into a stalemate much as the previous two wars had but this would change dramatically with the rise to prominence of the Comanche Chieftan Payahoka of whom gathered the Comanche forces to himself in an effort to bring about a major battle with the Aztec invaders. Siege of Totanacs Following a victory against the Aztec aligned Otomis tribe the Comanche would move towards the Aztec city of Totanacs where they did not wait for other Blackfoot forces and put the city under siege. At the battle of Totanacs the Comanche would be resisted by a massive Aztec army raised from the capital and led by the princes of the House of Montezuma and during the battle the Comanche would be defeated nearly completely with the entire army either dead or captured. Growing up Itzli would become initiated into the Jaguar Warriors alongside his two brothers Xoco, and Patzal and together the three sons of Axeocatyl would fight in the brutal fighting against the Blackfoot over control of the flood lands of Nevada, and during the figthing Itzli would kill the prince of the Blackfoot during the fighting leading to him becoming quite hated by the Blackfoot. Battle of Otomis Following this defeat the Blackfoot who were rasing to assist the Comanche would walk into a trap at the Battle of Otomis and were defeated quite badly losing several prominent Blackfoot leaders. Fall of Nevada Following these two defeats and the capture of hundreds of prominent chiefs tribes would begin surrendering all across Nevada in return for their chiefs, and this led to the Blackfoot, and Chayenne forces forced to retreat to their respective lands while the Chayenne, and Apache were completely overwhelmed. Aftermath Nord_America_-_Third_Nevada_War_Ending.png|Western Nord America following the Third Nevada War. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Timeline of Nord America